


Defusing bombs for fun

by Zzuzlo



Series: Rainbow fanfic that in same canon [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzuzlo/pseuds/Zzuzlo
Summary: So I’m new to writing don’t yell at me uuuhhhh so this is a book featuring a few POVs and stories in the same universe
Relationships: Apha "Aruni" Tawanroong/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar, Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa
Series: Rainbow fanfic that in same canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206674
Kudos: 5





	1. Beginning

So this is the beginning I just want this here as a stepping stone to edit


	2. Locker room talk(couldn’t think of a good name)thermite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the locker room after the playbook cinematic

The locker room was starting to disperse after the short brawl Apha was adjusting her arm cybernetics on a bench while Jordan walked over.

Thermite: Need any help, did I break it with my neck sorry.

Aruni: I said no more apologies and yes you can help pull my arm off it won’t break it just needs a little pull.

Thermite: alright no more apologies,and are you sure you want me to just pull it?

Aruni: yes I’ve turned the locking mechanisms off it needs just a pull hold your hand on the part of my arm that’s flesh then grab the metal with the other.

Jordan did as requested and detached it and handed it to her and she started tinkering with its mechanical parts

Aruni: thanks for the assist.

Thermite: No problem Apha anything for a friend.

Aruni: So... i think we should talk about the tournament

Thermite: The part where I got my ass beat or the kali incident?

Aruni: while I’d love to gloat no the kali incident, knowing her she would have never done that in the field I think she did it specifically to piss off eliza.

Thermite: If she isn’t careful she may be forced out of rainbow.

Aruni: I agree she is very arrogant in her position in rainbow she thinks that her position secures mine and wamais but we were assured by Harry that we had a place in rainbow kali or not.

Thermite: That’s good but I don’t think you’ll stay on night haven payroll if that happens.

Aruni: It’s not about the money.

Thermite: sure it is more money more donations.

Aruni: Fair enough

Thermite:Anyways I gotta go

Aruni: we can discuss further back in Hereford.

Thermite:sounds good.


	3. Breakfast thermite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thermite has a morning

Jordan awoke to a loud shattering sound from downstairs ,it wasn’t uncommon for Him to be woken this way as the fbi as well as the other large ctu’s such as sas gsg9 and spetznaz had their own shared house a short distance from the main Hereford building. Jordan wasn’t sure if the simple apartment rooms in the main building would be better or worse,better being he wouldn’t have to listen to the music from spetznaz and gsg9,scuffling in the kitchen from his own house and.. well the sas didn’t make to much noise. However it would be worse in that sharing a bathroom and what chul said to him in the little he says to anyone to him what Jordan simply would have described as bullying from grace.Jordan liked chul or more accurately respected him he could never be a quiet person like him but he understood why he was that way based on his theories of his upbringing.Jordan wondered how chul chose who to talk to Grace understandably,ash because she is usually seen as an unofficial leader second to Harry,and Jordan for whatever reason.

Jordan debated going downstairs to ask what the disturbance was about but he already knew it was Jack inviting yumiko over and her dropping a glass, ash making cereal or something along those lines.He looked over to his digital clock.

Thermite: 6 already damn

Jordan got dressed and walked downstairs strolling to the kitchen he saw Miles “castle” cleaning up a shattered bowl miles was a lot like chul but he was just shy naturally for whatever reason he decided that he was gonna be the caretaker of the house so he always made breakfast for everyone,did cleaning, shoveled the driveway etc.

Castle:Sorry about the noise

Thermite:oh don’t fret just a mistake, but maybe next time you should turn the lights on

Castle:yes that’s a good idea

Thermite checked his phone looking through his calendar.

Thermite:Oh miles don’t bother making me anything I’m going out for breakfast with Apha.

Castle: Oh sure less work for me.

***

Jordan knocked on her room door and Apha shortly after halfway opened the door she was wearing sweatpants and a bra clearly not prepared for the intrusion.

Aruni: Your early Jordan I need to get ready.

Thermite:sorry bout that

Aruni: its fine

She closed the door and Jordan was left slightly uncomfortable

Apha was embarrassed by her being unprepared for guests and quickly got dressed and opened the door again.

Apha and Jordan simultaneously said sorry This made Apha laugh and she waved him in the room and sat on the couch patting for him to sit next to her.

Aruni: You know I really am glad you didn’t make a fuss over me being unprepared.

Thermite: It’s fine and honestly I forgot we were meeting here today to.

A announcement came over the speakers

Pa: Aruni,kali,wamai,and ash report to the directors office immediately.

Thermite: Kali and ash getting marriage counseling now?

Aruni: haha yes I’m sure it is about them you can stay here I should be back in a few hours.

She put on her shoes and left.Jordan looked around the room studying it to the right of the door is the tv on its stand in front of it against a window was the couch to the left of the couch was to doors one the bathroom one the bedroom. That seemed it until he noticed a.... rat but it was wearing a blue harness thing with the word hero stitched on the side

Thermite: I’ll be damned a pet rat Apha sure is full of surprises.

He decided to be a kind guest and started making a breakfast pancakes when he was finished he sat them on the coffee table in front of the couch and switched the tv on to the news.

***

Wamai sat next to kali in front of Harry’s desk and Eliza sat next to wamai almost certainly to prevent a fight Apha simply stood next to the door. 

Harry: it was a recreation of the battlefield yet you still decided to go against the rules of engagement I understand that you are new and may not have known this but I didn’t think it was necessary to say that the roe need to be followed even in a training exercise.

Kali: Like I said it wasn’t real and....

Wamai: she understands director

Kali glared at wamai but didn’t press the issue further

Kali: Ever since night haven has joined rainbow we have been treated differently The lack of a nighhaven dorm the...

Harry: if I may interject the need for a night haven dorm seemed unnecessary you and wamai have shared a dorm without issue or I assume so as I have received no complaints and Aruni says she is content with her room is that all correct

Wamai:Yes

Aruni: yes

Kali: yes

Harry: Now kali this will not happen again and ash you will not start a civil war like brawl again am I clear.

A unanimous yes was heard from the 2

Harry: now I’m sure you are all very busy so Aruni kali and wamai you are dismissed. Now what was it that you wanted to discuss Eliza?

The operatives left the room and headed to their dorms without a word.

Apha opened her door to see Jordan sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

Thermite: I didn’t burn the pankcakes! Apha I did it I made a meal without burning it.

She smiled and sat down on the couch grabbing a fork from the coffee table.

Apha: congratulations Jordan I’m very proud.

Thermite: well let’s eat

They ate their food while watching the news when finished Jordan put the dishes in the sink

Thermite: so I saw the rat.

Apha: yes I’m glad you had the foresight to tell it was a pet and not pest.

Thermite left soon after as he had training scheduled


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thermite gets tired

The training regiment Jordan had been practicing had increased in challenge every time, this was by design to slowly improve the participant. It worked but Jordan was just not able to continue the day so he laid on the gym floor drifting to sleep.

***

?: I think he’s awake

??:mhm

Looking to my right I saw I was laid on my back in a bed and sitting on the bed to my right was Grace and chul.I closed my eyes again.

Vigil: why did we have to put him on my bed

Dokkaebi: It was your idea to bring him here

Vigil: we’ll we couldn’t just leave him there

Dokkaebi: Your right

Thermite: why can’t I just walk home

Dokkaebi: it’s 11:30 at night and I don’t think you could walk

He passed out right then

Vigil: Fuck

Dokkaebi: I’m going to sleep

Grace laid down and pulled the blankets over her Chul sighed and got up and laid on the floor.

Dokkaebi: You are so childish

Vigil: I’m not sleeping there girls have cooties

Grace laughed at this

Dokkaebi: seriously get up here you have a situation drill tomorrow and you don’t want to have a bad back.

Chul looked at the couch in between the beds momentarily before deciding against it and laid next to grace on top of the covers

Vigil: where’s my mask?!

He started to panic

Dokkaebi: you didn’t have it on all day I thought you realized,why do you need it anyways?

Vigil: You... wouldn’t get it

Dokkaebi: just find it tomorrow

Vigil:ok

***

Chul awoke on his side facing grace his arm wrapped around graces arm like a child would wrap their arm around a stuffed animal. He removed his arm and sat up his feet sat on the floor over the side of the bed his hands in his face wiping his eyes open he looked up to see his bed clean with new sheets and made there was a post it note on the bed that he reached for and then read

“Hey thanks for you 2 not leaving me on the floor woulda woken you up but you looked quite at peace with your arm around grace didn’t know you guys were an item”

Chul moved to get up but bumped his head into graces who was looking over his shoulder she laid on her back laughing hysterically.

Vigil: just shut up grace

Dokkaebi: hhah..you hahahahaha..he thought hahaha.

Vigil: how is this funny to you

Graces laughter died down

Dokkaebi: how is it not to you

Vigil: because now people will think...

Dokkaebi: he was joking numbskull

Vigil: he probably misunderstood 

Dokkaebi: he probably saw your arm on me and knew it would get you upset to bring it up.

Vigil: oh I...

Dokkaebi: your dumb

Vigil:...yes

**

Jordan walked back to the fbi house and went to his room to work on his computer and then went to sleep at night.


	5. False alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat from the white masks is received

Jordan awoke to a loud bang on the door He shifts to his side to look at the clock 6:42am  
He gets dressed and opens the door

Ash:Get to the rnd wing now possible explosive device

Thermite:yessir

***

When Jordan arrived Apha Harry and Eliza standing around a jack in the box

Ash: I told you the tournament would attract unwanted attention to rainbow.

Harry: I knew that you were right but how could they have found Hereford?

Ash: they followed us

Aruni:This wasn’t a bomb it seems like more of a warning.

Ash: I’ll increase perimeter security

Thermite: What’s so special about this jack in the box

Harry: it was found on the perimeter of the base with a Bartlett university sticker on it

Ash: rainbows biggest failure

Thermite: damn white masks again

Harry and Eliza walked out of the rnd wing equipment testing area leaving Jordan and Apha

Thermite: The white masks have been inactive for years if they are back now something big is gonna happen.

Aruni:Jordan what can we do to stop them

Thermite: us personally not very much but I’m certain Eliza and Harry are planning on something to find them.

Aruni walked over to her workbench and motioned for Jordan to follow she sat down on the stool at her workbench and put her prosthetic arm on the workbench.

Aruni:take it off please

Jordan detaches the wires from the power supply on her back and holds her hand with one hand and her shoulder with the other.  
Her arm came off. She starts tweaking with her prosthetics inner parts and replacing them with new parts.she reattaches her arm and flashes Jordan a bright smile

Aruni:that’s the first time I’ve ever replaced my parts ever since I got this arm.

Thermite:you like that arm don’t ya?

Aruni:besides the phantom pain it’s quite a good arm. I want to show you something follow me.

She walks to a doorway used for doorway gadgets testing and attaches something to her   
arm and shoots it at the top of the doorway and creates a laser gate in the doorway

Thermite: what does it do exactly?

Aruni: it does plenty of things it hurts when you walk through it it deactivates grenades and flash bangs.

Thermite: it’s pretty lookin too,maybe it takes after it’s creator

Aruni:you are too kind Jordan but I’m not so pretty anymore

She points to the scar on her face

Thermite: oh your fine that scar ain’t change you.

Aruni:that’s very kind of you Jordan

Thermite: yea, this laser device is really something.

Aruni deactivated and picked up the device and put it away

Aruni: im quite proud of it

Thermite: I’m sure you are


End file.
